


Hotter than a blueberry flame

by Anderseeds



Series: Hellsing works [12]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Millenium, Alucard as Ladycard, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Gender Non-Conforming Character, M/M, Other, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderseeds/pseuds/Anderseeds
Summary: “I want to use this on you.”Anderson’s cheeks flared a brilliant magenta, as they often did when Alucard made his propositions. The man was – or lady, rather, as that was the form he currently wore – sitting on the hotel bed and holding up a thick, black phallus attached to a harness. Something he called a ‘strap-on’, which purpose was self-explanatory.
Relationships: Alucard/Alexander Anderson
Series: Hellsing works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Hotter than a blueberry flame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802788) by [Anderseeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderseeds/pseuds/Anderseeds). 



> Just a heads up: Alucard's pronouns are male in this since Alucard changes his sex, not his gender, and canonically regards himself/is regarded by those he knows as male no matter what form he's in.
> 
> This also happens in the same verse as A Little Death, but that isn't necessary to read it.

“I want to use this on you.”

Anderson’s cheeks flared a brilliant magenta, as they often did when Alucard made his propositions. The man was – or lady, rather, as that was the form he currently wore – sitting on the hotel bed and holding up a thick, black phallus attached to a harness. Something he called a ‘strap-on’, which purpose was self-explanatory.

Anderson ran a hand over his face, up under his glasses, and turned away from the sight of a small, dainty Alucard holding up a phallus that was larger than Alucard's own arm. He was older than the female form he’d initially approached Anderson with, with ampler breasts, longer legs, and a filled-out face, but still small compared to Anderson. Alucard barely reached his chest in this form.

“Couldn’t you just… make yourself something suitable?” He knew Alucard was fully capable of it. At Anderson’s request, he’d changed everything from his height to the girth of his cock. He didn’t _need_ a fake cock.

“That wouldn’t be nearly as fun,” said Alucard. It was strange to hear such a masculine voice from a distinctly female body. “I’ve been on the receiving end of this. I have never, however, used it on another, and I suspect I’d enjoy that-“ His tongue flicked over his soft, pink lips. “ _Immensely_.”

Considering Alucard had spent much of his years as a warlord impaling people, Anderson didn’t doubt it. Neither the passing of centuries nor Alucard’s enslavement had lessened Alucard’s interest in indulging that proclivity.

“I could have guessed as much,” he said, casting Alucard a look of exasperation. “And you want to do it in _that_ form?”

“It’s traditionally done by women, being that they don’t have the necessary tools for penetrating otherwise.” Alucard displayed the absence of a bulge between his legs by parting them, immodesty that prompted Anderson to divert his eyes. There wasn’t even much to see through the trousers – it was just embarrassing how brazen Alucard could be, and how arousing that was. “And,” continued Alucard with a smile, the points of his teeth visible. “This is the form I’m in the mood to play with. You know I’m not in the habit of denying myself my whims.”

Anderson wasn’t in the habit of denying them either, enjoyable as they were, so it was probably inevitable that he threw up his hands and said: “Could you at least remove that ridiculous hat?” Before Alucard could rise to tear off his clothes, Anderson started divesting himself of them. 

“Pillbox hats were fashionable when I began wearing this form.” Alucard tilted his head and the hat melted into him. It was a queer reminder that all the vampire wore was forged of his own anatomical structure. "I would have thought you old enough to remember that period."

"At no period of my life have I cared about fashion, Alucard."

"That much is evident."

Anderson scoffed and threw his coat over the bedside table. "All priests wear this." 

"There's usually _some_ variety in their wardrobes, instead of them wearing the same outfit every single day." Alucard's eyes raked hungrily down the length of Anderson's body. "But I do enjoy the reminder that I'm defiling a priest, so don't start changing your casual wear on my account." 

"Fiend," said Anderson, with no bite. Alucard had so often expressed pleasure in fucking a holy man that the announcement no longer had any impact. 

Alucard’s hair flowed behind him as though on a breeze as he stood to unzip his trousers. He treated these as though they were real, letting them glide down his long, pale legs and puddle on the floor. His panties, coat, vest, and shirt were next, leaving him in nothing but a lacy black bra. He’d given his bra all the intricacies of real lingerie, Anderson noted with a flush. They weren’t cupping much; Alucard didn’t seem to want to burden himself with too much superfluous flesh, but Anderson was more than satisfied with what flesh there was.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Alucard pulled the harness belts around his waist and clipped them into place. By the time Anderson had finished undressing, the black phallus was hanging large and heavy between Alucard's thin legs. Anderson swallowed. That seemed a lot to take into one’s body. But then, his peculiar regenerator anatomy ensured that was never an issue for long. His body could adapt to just about any intrusion.

Anderson stepped toward the bed. “How should I…?”

Alucard responded by pushing him chest-first onto the mattress and dragging his hips up in a firm grip, arranging him so his ass was in the air. Anderson hid his face in his forearms. The only part visible was the bright red of his ears.

He heard Alucard flick open his gun oil. By now, it was a familiar sound. A sizeable dollop of oil dripped over his entrance and two of Alucard’s fingers pressed it into him, spreading it throughout his silky insides. As long as he was relaxed, he didn't require a great deal of preparation, and these days it didn’t take much for Alucard to relax him. Just prod at his prostate, murmur sweetly into his ear, tell him what a good boy he was and how well he took Alucard’s fingers. Within a few minutes Anderson would be ready to take any appendage Alucard approached him with, be it a cock, a shadow, a knot, or whatever else he conceived of in the time they were apart. The man could be _very_ creative.

Between cloying whispers and strokes to Anderson’s sweet spot, Alucard slid his tapered tongue over the hot shell of Anderson’s ear and touched his fingers delicately to the underside of Anderson’s cock. The attention elicited a series of choked, pleading sounds; sounds so uncharacteristic of Anderson that he was always startled by his capacity to make them. He tore his fingers into the bed sheets, already shaking despite them barely having begun. It never took much to work him up. Years of deprivation had left him sensitive and over-reactive. Something Alucard seemed to take great pleasure in exploiting. 

Alucard didn’t pull away until Anderson looked about ready to puddle upon the bedsheets. When he did, Anderson glanced blearily back at him, his embarrassment entirely forgotten.

“I just need a moment to get this slick, my dear nemesis,” said Alucard, in the process of applying oil to his silicone phallus. The way his hand looked stroking it from base to tip had Anderson’s cock jumping against his belly. “I want to be able to slide in all at once.” A crooked smile curled his lips. “You’ll be able to accommodate this desire. I’ve no doubts about that.”

“Please,” was all Anderson said, no longer troubled by the girth and length of the phallus- he just wanted it in him, and he wanted it _now_. He loathed the brief, needy absence that preceded Alucard fucking him.

Alucard laughed softly and knelt himself between Anderson’s legs, positioning the tip of his ‘cock’ at Anderson’s entrance. Once the very tip was wedged inside, he curled his hands around Anderson’s hips, held him still, and thrust into him with all the ease of a knife into butter. No resistance. None of the pain Anderson had been anticipating. Just a roiling pleasure under Anderson’s skin and sparks flying before his eyes. He moaned raggedly and arched his back, chest thumping into the mattress, his hands tearing into the sheets and blankets – quite literally, as he rent a few to ribbons with how brutal his grip was. Not the first time he’d done it, either. When Alucard pulled out and thrust back in, Anderson ruined the sheets even further.

Alucard being so much smaller didn’t detract from his power at all. His grip on Anderson’s waist was vice-like, his thin hips still offered brutal thrusts. When he bent over Anderson, his small, pert breasts became trapped between their bodies, the fabric encasing them scratching along Anderson’s spine. Anderson would have liked nothing more than to keep those scratches as a reminder of their meeting, but his status as a regenerator ensure they healed within seconds.

The phallus had initially been cool. After the first few thrusts, that chill had eased, warmed by Anderson’s scorching internal temperature. It wasn’t like being fucked by a cock; it was harder, heavier, and drove deeper, but it was not worse for those qualities. It made him quake just as well as any cock, and in some ways, with even greater efficacy, since the unyielding silicone filled him incredibly well. 

“I wish you could see this,” Alucard murmured. “How perfectly you fit around this cock- around any cock, but there’s something especially stunning about seeing this buried in you.” He swiped his lips over Anderson’s back, tongue grazing along the hollow of his spine and sending a shiver skittering down it. Everything about Alucard was softer in this form, but everything he did still carried with it a profound strength. “How lovely you are.”

“Alucard,” Anderson breathed, simply because he knew the man like to hear him say his name. “Alucard. Alucard.”

Alucard hands slid away from his hips to instead flatten over his shoulder blades, pinning him down and using this new position to drive the dildo even deeper, the cool base colliding with Anderson’s ass. It was so deep and applying so much pressure to his prostate that Anderson began to fill the air with breathless, wanton babbling, pleading for Alucard to go faster and harder, pleading for things his head was too fuzzy to realize he was saying. Things he would have been embarrassed about had he the cognizance to hear them. 

Alucard obliged his every request with enthusiasm, snapping his thighs against Anderson's with enough speed to rock the entire bed. This didn't slow even as he lowered his head to Anderson's side and closed his teeth over the flesh there, just beneath his rib cage - another request, thought Anderson hadn't been conscious of it, and he writhed at how exquisite the sting felt in conjunction with the pleasure. When Alucard bit down again, he outright sobbed.

His finish arrived with a cry that was undoubtedly audible throughout the entire hotel, and Anderson didn’t have the presence of mind to care that people would be able to guess what was going on in the room from it. He would be leaving via bible when it came time to book out. Alucard would have to be the one to provide compensation for the ruined linens (with Anderson’s money, of course), because no doubt they were all unsalvageable.

He collapsed upon the mattress and lay panting while Alucard gently removed the phallus. The silicone was still skin warm as it rest against the clef of his ass. Alucard bent over him and applied a kiss to the crown of his head, burying his face there while Anderson shivered through his post-orgasm bliss. He would have rolled over and grabbed some sleep if not for the fact he knew they weren’t yet done. They wouldn’t be done until Alucard too found his finish.

“You’ll need to turn over for me,” murmured Alucard, once Anderson had recovered some of his bearings. He idled a hand along the slope of Anderson’s thigh and unclipped his harness.

Anderson slowly and sluggishly obliged the demand. He knew what Alucard wanted, and while he had some doubts as to his ability to provide as good an experience as Alucard had provided him, he was eager to try.

Sliding up the bed, Alucard settled his legs on either side of Anderson's head and lowered his cunt to Anderson’s lips. The folds were cool and damp and they didn’t taste of anything when Anderson obediently swiped his tongue through them. He’d little experience with this, being that Alucard rarely took on this form, but that little initiative was enough to make Alucard groan.

"Open your mouth wider," said Alucard quietly. "Wider."

Anderson did, and Alucard rocked himself against Anderson’s tongue, cool pearl of a clit grinding into the flat of it and throbbing like a heartbeat. His cunt might not have been able to become as wet as a living human's, but the wet produced by Anderson was quick to deal with that issue, to turn his folds and clit slick and shiny.

He moved his tongue back and forth and that brought a desperate, spasming quality to every roll of Alucard's hips. The vampire couldn't blush, sweat or pant, but that was evidence enough that Anderson was doing well, and quite pleasing evidence. His cock stirred against his thigh and he expected it would be hard again by the time Alucard finished. Another round with the phallus may be necessary. Or at least, Anderson absently hoped that would be Alucard’s solution to his arousal.

With a deft curl of his tongue, he chanced a graze over Alucard's soft, bumpy entrance; not penetrating, because he was sure he wouldn't be any good at it, but gliding the tip of his tongue along it in a tentative tease. He was rewarded with a ragged sound and Alucard grating himself harder and faster against Anderson, so he added that into the rotation while keeping his mouth nice and wide for Alucard's use. He could feel Alucard's cunt warming up through the heat of his tongue, and there was something so _perfect_ in that that he was dizzied by a wave of arousal. 

"I'm close," Alucard murmured, though he needn't have because that much was evident in the increasing lack of coordination in his movements. 

Alucard’s fingers coiled into Anderson's hair and around his jaw, holding him in place while he rode through to his finish. He reached his climax with a tremor and a snap of his hips, burying his cunt into the warmth of Anderson’s mouth and crushing his clit against the flat of Anderson’s tongue. A small, breathy moan fell from his lips, almost melodic, and his hips continued to twitch involuntarily for several seconds following his completion.

Once Alucard had managed to recover his composure - which never took long - he loosened his grip on Anderson’s hair and jaw and extracted himself from Anderson's mouth, a string of saliva following his exit. No matter the form, he always managed to make such a mess of Anderson, who shakily wiped at his lips in an effort to look more presentable. Chuckling, Alucard slid his fingers into Anderson's hair and along his scalp; a form of praise Anderson had become familiar with and thoroughly enjoyed.

“You’ve incredible oral talent, for a priest,” he said, settling to sit on Anderson’s abdomen. “I'll have to take further advantage of it in the future. Shall we rest until our flights home are due?”

Anderson discreetly let Alucard know he was hard again by raising his hips, the head of his cock brushing against the small of Alucard's spine. Looking back, Alucard cocked an eyebrow and grinned. He was accustomed to Anderson favouring non-verbal requests. That Catholic chasteness and all.

"Ahh," he said, clearly delighted. “We’d best deal with that first. You won't be able to sleep properly in this state.” His hands dropped away from Anderson’s hair to retrieve the strap-on. “This time,” he purred. “We’ll do it with you on your back, so you can watch it slide into you.”

Anderson swallowed hard at that and let his legs fall apart, inviting Alucard to slip between them.


End file.
